


The Warmth of the Hearts

by Nebula5030



Series: Winter Ficlets 2019 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventures in patroling, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I mean I think that's a given but just to cover my bases lol, Lancelot knows, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: Lancelot falls into a frozen stream while on patrol.





	The Warmth of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My second ficlet for [Pendragons & Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/)  
> Artist sign-ups open today if you're interested!
> 
> _Canon Era - while on patrol, A falls into a frozen stream. THUS ENSUES NECESSARY CUDDLING FOR WARMTH BETWEEN A AND B (AND C IF YOU WANT)_

“Hypothermia,” Gaius said definitively, stepping away from a shivering Lancelot where he sat wrapped in blankets on his bed.

He’d been out on the evening patrol when the ground collapsed and he fell into a frozen stream. Things could have been much worse, but Percival had braved the cold and had grabbed the edge of Lancelot’s cloak before he was swept under the ice, and had brought him back to Camelot as swiftly as he was able – straight to Lancelot’s room and the roaring fire contained within.

Arthur stood to the side, fist to his mouth and Gwen next to him, wringing her hands.

“Is there anything we can do, Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“The most important thing is to make sure he stays warm. Dry clothes, warm compresses to his core. I’ll prepare some herbs he’ll need to drink and send them with Merlin. Gwen, can you-?”

Gwen nodded, immediately heading to the fire and setting the kettle into it. “It’ll be ready by the time Merlin gets here.”

“Thank you, Gwen,” Gaius said with a smile at her, before turning back to Lancelot. “A few days rest and plenty of warmth and you should be fine, Lancelot.”

Lancelot nodded shakily. “Thank you, G-Gaius,” he said, still shivering violently.

Gaius gave Lancelot a warm smile, before he headed to the door. “I’ll send Merlin by with those herbs in a few minutes and inform the others of his condition. Just keep him warm in the meantime.”

And with that, Gaius left.

Arthur walked around the bed and sat at Lancelot’s side.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Lancelot,” Arthur said with a smile, putting a hand to Lancelot’s shoulder. But then he frowned and moved in closer.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Lancelot, and Lancelot all but melted at the warmth. He pressed himself closer to Arthur. “Oh that… that is nice.”

Arthur chuckled, but his frown returned a moment later. “Your skin is like ice,” he murmured.

Gwen sat on the bed as well, and took Lancelot’s hand in hers.

Arthur’s assessment was right, and she began to rub Lancelot’s hand between hers to warm his fingers, her brow pinched.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later.

“That’ll be Merlin, I expect,” Gwen said, standing.

Indeed it was. Merlin dropped off the herbs – “I gave them a little boost, as well,” he said while winking at Lancelot, and Lancelot only chuckled while Arthur and Gwen felt like they were missing something – before leaving and wishing them a good night.

Gwen let the herbs steep for a few minutes, pacing the room and glancing to see where Lancelot was still shivering in Arthur’s arms on the bed. But, gradually, his shivering lessened, and Gwen let out a relieved breath.  She poured the tea into a cup.

“Here,” Gwen said as she too sat on the bed and leaned into Lancelot. “Drink this, then you need to rest.”

Lancelot took the still steaming tea, his cold fingers brushing hers, before he shakily took a sip.

He let out a sigh and leaned back to Arthur a moment later. “I am sorry.”

“For what?”

“For all of this – falling in, wasting your time –”

Arthur gently grabbed Lancelot’s chin before giving him a kiss, silencing him. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Arthur said. “Accidents happen all the time. It’s simply a part of being a knight.”

Lancelot smiled softly, albeit self-deprecatingly, before turning to Gwen.

And Gwen gave him a kiss as well. “He’s right you know. Goodness knows I’ve seen many a knight get injured just walking the lower town.”

Lancelot chuckled, before taking another sip.

He finished the tea, Arthur then taking the cup and setting it aside, before Lancelot shifted down the bed and rested on his side, facing Gwen.

Arthur and Gwen followed: Arthur laying down against Lancelot’s back and Gwen against his chest. Arthur pulled the covers over the three of them.

Gwen intertwined her fingers with Arthur’s, before resting their hands on Lancelot’s hip.

“Sleep now,” Gwen murmured, brushing some of Lancelot’s hair from his forehead.

Arthur shifted closer. “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Lancelot let out a breath and relaxed as he shut his eyes. “Thank you, my loves.”

And if when Merlin checked in the next morning and found them all still asleep and decided to let them sleep a little longer, well, he said he only had the content looks on their faces to blame.


End file.
